narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting an Affliction: The Demon put to Rest
Y0ZsEtSWm6Y This is the introduction to this story. Think of it this way; * Ryun as Trunks * Tora as Gohan This will set the stage. Anger Boils...and spills over Tora was again in the hospital, sick from his affliction. His family, including Ryun, were present. Ryun stood over his cousin with a look of concern on his face. Tora himself, was asleep, but was clearly in great pain. He was sweating and breathing heavy. Ryun was almost unable to speak, his fists were clenched tightly and were resting against his side. The doctor again came in and pulled Ryun aside. "Listen, I really hate to say this, but his lung function is failing and he is losing his grip on life. This might be his last...there is not much we can do but make him comfortable.." the doctor said with a grave look on his face. Ryun's fists got tighter, "Are you freakin serious!? There must be something....anything...!!!" "Well there is something you can do..." the doctor began, "You see, for some reason, when Tora was born with this disease..he grew a monster in his Inner World...if you enter that world and kill that monster you could save him." Ryun's eyes widened, "How..do I enter...?" "With your Sharingan." he responded. And with that Ryun ran back to the room at top speed, his Sharingan forming in his eyes. When he reached Tora's bedside, Tora opened one eye; "Ryun...?" he asked weakly. "Hang on bud..." Ryun said, then slipped into Tora's mind.... In Tora's mind, Seireitou appeared. "What are you doing here?" asked Ryun. "Im here to help, you helped me with Haizo, now im helping you" he said smiling Ryun was taken aback for a moment, then nodded, "Thanks...." "What are we waiting for, lets go!" he said smiling Tora's Inner World Tora was in the middle of his inner world being beaten senseless by a demon-looking monster. It cackled wildly as it blasted Tora with chakra waves. Tora tried to resist, however, it was futile against the powerful beast. Just before it could deliver the final blow, it was kicked...hard in the side of the face and sent barreling in to the wall by none other than Ryun. "Seireitou, what the hell is that thing?" Ryun asked angrily. "I... dont know....its like an inner hollow.. but, that makes no sense" he said surprised at this sight Ryun's fists began to bleed because he was clenching them so tightly, "I'll....beat..I'll beat the..hell out of it..." Ryun said with a raspy voice. The beast stood, "Im called Haifeiru, or Lung Failure." it said as a zanpakuto materialized in it's hands. "More to kill I guess." Ryun's eyes altered to a green color for a split second, then reverted back. "I'm gonna kill you." Ryun said seething in anger. He pulled Juubikatta off of his back and pointed it at Haifeiru shouting, "BAN-KAI!!!" "Ooooh a Bankai..." the monster snickered. Ryun didn't seem to notice. He charged straight forward swinging his blades in the direction of Haifeiru. However, the beast easily blocked the attack with his own blade. Ryun continues to bare down on the monster. "Gatsuga...Bakuha" Ryun grunted as a crimson blast engulfed Haifeiru. When the smoke cleared, Haifeiru was still standing with his arms crossed, "Pathetic..." it said. Ryun's eyes again fluctuated for a brief moment. The monster attacked this time, only to be blocked by an chakra disc. When Ryun turned to see if it was Seireitou, he was amazed to see that it was Tora, with a zanpakuto in his hand... The Struggle Deepens Tora was standing beside a small boy wearing white clothing. Ryun recognized the boy as a zanpakuto spirit. "So that's his zanpakuto....He finally got one.", Ryun commented. Tora charged in, fighting Haifeiru and matching him strike-for-strike. Yet still the monster recovered from each blow as if it was nothing. He drew back then fired off a Kienzan disc from the tip of his blade. Haifeiru attempted to dodge, but his tail was cut clean off. Angered, the monster began using a brutal fighting style. Just as the beast broke through Tora's defense, he yelled, IBUKITENSHO!!!!! A daisho sword pair, with silver edges, rectangular hand guards and red tassels coming from the handles appeared in Tora's hands. This time, both Ryun and Tora charged in, clashing blades with Haifeiru. They began to wear the beast down...until it leaped into the air shouting, "Choke Haikantsuu". Haifeiru's mask reformed into horns on either side of his head and his arms morphed to gigantic proportions and also grow large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contained an exhaust spout. His strength and power shot up and the monster laughed an evil laugh. At this even Seireitou gasped, "What the heck?! It is using a Resurrección form!!! Only hollows and Arancars can do that! But...but that thing...is clearly neither of those!" Ryun and Tora looked up amazed. Ryun knew that even with Tora in Shikai and he himself in Bankai, they couldn't overcome this monster. Ryun tried to compare status for a moment. He assumed that even if he used Shukai or Tenkai, it still wouldn't be enough. He also made the startling assumption that the beast could possibly outmatch even Seireitou. Seireitou walked up to Ryun, "Listen to me, this beast is using powers very similar to the Kiaoshin Arts, i think i should take over, what do you say?" asked seireiotu Ryun nodded, "Usually my pride would be to big, but please go ahead. If you don't win...I know I won't..." Seireitou chuckled, "I know exactly what Tora is going through.... like my Inner Hollow.... that is why i believe i can take this guy" he said stepping forward to face the monster, blade in hand. Seireitou's Shot Seireitou walked up to the beast, his blade over his shoulder as he stared the beast down. "You think your so tough... lets see how you fare against me" he said as his chakra rose greatly, even Tora and Ryun could easily feel the immense power given off. Seireitou sheathed his blade and walked right up to the beast. The beast began to laugh, "So, hotshot, you wanna fight me?" he said mockingly. "Fight you? No, i wanna destroy you" he said smiling. Ryun's emotions went wild, "Why...why can't I do that?! Haifeiru looked at Seireitou with anger and yelled. Seireitou meerly quetly yelled and smoke covered the field around them. Without hesitation, seireitou hit the beast's leg, knocking him off balance and spun around and hit Hiafeiru in the face with a backfist, knocking his neck out of position, surpising both Ryun and Tora. Haifeiru, grinned and disassembled, reappearing behind Seireitou. The monster then blasted Seireitou with an enormous wave of chakra, followed by hundreds of sword strikes, just as fastly as Seireitou had attacked before. Seireitou effortlessly dodged each attack and grabbed Haifeiru's punch. "whats wrong, i thought you said something about hitting me?" said seireitou mockingly. As he jumped and ws about to punch him, instead, kicked Haifeiru in the face with a kick, knocking his upper body slightly off balance, and seireitou appeared on the opposite side. The beast growled at him but seireitou didnt even phase at all. "You... stupid boy!!" he said as he charged to attack. Seireitou instantly turned to block his punch. He smiled as the beast growled and then, seireitou kicked him in the chin as he slowly flew slightly upwards. Then, without warning, seireitou punched it in its gut, making it grab it in pain as seireitou smirked. Haifeiru was shocked at the strength of the newcomer, but he regained his composer and used Zanzōken causing thousands of images of himself to appear, all of them using, Lightning Shower Rain. Seireitou was struck with all of the shower attacks. The beast's fakes disappeared as he said, "It doesnt matter who you are, youll still die if you fight me" he said smiling as seireitou poped out from the ground, hiding there using Earthbending, it was known soon that seireitou also used Zanzōken, and elbowed the beast right into Ryun and Tora who both jumped out of the way as Haifeiru hit the ground hard, making a trail of dug-up ground. "Whats wrong, i thought you were gonna kill me?" he asked smiling. Haifeiru was greatly angered by this, "You...you will die!" He put his hand over his head, "Dark Soul Punisher!!! is yelled tossing the attack at Seireitou. Seireitou sent his own Soul Punisher to cancel it out as he charged in and kneed Haifeiru in the gut. Seireitou jumped behind him, "Gotcha" he said as he grabbed the beasts tail and started to spin him around and around and threw him at Ryun adn Tora who, again, ran to dodge the flying beast. Seireitou flew after him as the beast collided with a mountain and seireitou sent a Kokuho at the mountain, making smoke covered the field. Inside the msoke, Haiferu was all damged as smoke began to seep out of him. Seireitou flashed in front of him and grabbed then flew him up high into the sky. "He... did that?!" said Ryun shocked at this sight. Seireitou flew up and elbowed the beast right to the ground. The beast stopped the imapct as he landed on hands, barely. Despartly, he looked around for seireitou. "Phss... hey, right behind you" said seireitou from behind Haifeiru. Haifeiru turned around shocked and frightened as seireitou said, "Hey, hows it going" he said while smiling. Haifeiru's Bankai "Up till now you have done good Hyuga, but I have another level, BAN-KAI!!", he yelled. His appearance didn't change at all, but his power leaped several levels. Seireitou frowned, "Is this sopoused to impress me?" asked seireitou. he slowly but confidently walked slowly to Haifeiru as the beast was scared at this person's confindence. "Well then, lets go, what are you waiting for?" he asked as he vanished and appeared, with his foot right in Haifeiru's gut as the beast spit out blood. Seireitou flipped in the air and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Seireitou then flashed to his side and punched him as the beast collided with the ground in sheer pain. The beast staggered to get up, "You had this coming, for all the pain you caused Tora and Ryun" he said as he kicked Haifeiru to the sky and flashed at him and ax-kicked him to the ground, making a large crater. "Wha.... where did seireitou get this kind of power?!" thought Ryun seeing this. "Neither me nor Tora could even handle him in Bankai and Shikai... but... seireitou... he's picking Hiafeiru apart and he's not even in Shikai.... this power... its inconceivable!!!" he thought in anger and shock. Haifeiru, however, only seemed irritated by the attack, "That..was child's play." the monster said making the same action and creating an even bigger crater. Seireitou got up, no damage at all, and wiped off the dust on his shirt. "Fine, you want me to fight seriously, then fine, Seiyaku no Ichi: Release" he said as his power enveloped the entire land in a frightning power, scaring Haifeiru to hell. Seireitou meerly stared at him and vanished. He appeared and grabbed Hiafeiru's tail and sent him flying up to the sky. Seireitou then cupped his hands and released a Super Kokuho right at Haifeiru, making a light so destructive, it lit up the entire sky in blazing lights. Haifeiru fell to the floor, smoke and blood seeping out of him at an alarming rate. Seireitou smiled, "So where's this power you have?" he asked mockingly. Haifeiru stood, it almost seemed as if he was enjoying himself. He pointed his index finger above his head and charged and enormous ball of chakra, then threw the giant ball which began to incinerate Seireitou and his clothes. Seireitou halted the ball with his hands and ran with it and kicked it away towards the sky as it blew up. The light then faded and seireitou met Haifeiru in the sky, eye to eye. "Notice anything different?" he asked. The beast growled at him. "Before i sent your ball to the sky, i changed it. I infused it with my own positive energy, so, it was no longer your weapon, it was my weapon. That positive energy -purified your evil in this world, now, there is only one thing left undone" he said focusing a ball about his size with both hands. "Big Bang..... KOKUHO!" he said as the red/bacl shockwave destroyed the beast. The blast soon faded and Haifeiru fell to the earth, his appearance was alomost lifeless. Seireitpou went to the ground with his arms crossed. He droped on his feet, staring at the "dead" beast. Awakening Haifeiru managed to get to his feet, "ARRRRGH!!! CURSE YOU!!!!!" it yelled at the top of it lungs. Then a thought crossed it's mind, "Heheheheheheehehe!!!!" It pointed at a large structure not to far from where it stood, "See that? That structure represents Tora's lungs in this world. If I destroy that, he'll die" the monster cackled and Ryun looked on in horror as Tora began to pass out...his time was drawing near... Seireitou looked at him and smiled, "I dont really care" he said smiling as he pushed back Haifeiru back with chakra. "Go ahead, kill him.... but im still gonna kill you" he said smiling as he elbowed the beast straight to the ground Ryun's hair rose a little bit and his eyes began fluctuating wildly, "WHAT!! SEIREITOU!?" he yelled as the fluctuations continued rapidly. Haifeiru smiled at the prospect and rose into the air to prepare a Planet Burst... Seireitou looked at Ryun from the corner of his eye and smiled, "Just a little more...". He then faced Haifeiru, "What are you waiting for, kill the fool already" he said smiling Ryun felt numb, his whole body had gone numb. He could hear a bird chirp in the distance or mabey that was his imagination, "N..n.n.n.n.no!" he whispered to himself as he began to shake violently, his power level increasing to match Seireitou's yet nothing had happened just yet. The ground began to tremble and rocks began to float. Ryun was caught in a dead stare as the fluctuations continued. Haifeiru smiled, "TIME TO DIE!!!!" it said firing the blast. Seireitou meerly sidesteped and let the blast be fired at Tora's lungs as he smiled, "You did it, Ryun" "I...won't...let you..get away..with this..arrrgaarrg!!" Ryun said as thunder began to clap and the monster looked astonished at him. "Rgggg..I WON'T LET YOU!!!" he said as his hair shot straight up, "arrrrgahhhaaar!" Ryun focused his anger and yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A bright gold chakra blew up around him tripling his power. "Time to die monster." he said swatting Haifeiru's blast away from Tora's lungs. Wake up Inside... The Demon put to Rest Category:Articles marked as clear